SEVEN
by echizen12
Summary: An own created Special A ending


In the end of the story Kei was forced to study in London by his Grandpa. This happening made Hikari and the rest of the SA to go to London to retrieve Kei during his birthday.

As they reached London they had no idea where to find Kei Takishima just until they saw Aoi walking just down the street but luckily they were not seen or they thought they were not. They planned following Aoi thinking that they were not noticed but they were tricked by bringing them to a dead end place. From the first place Aoi tried killing them but because they are the Special A of course no one can beat them, Hikari might not be that powerful to beat this man but as a group, they know that they can do anything, at the end… the victory was entitled to none other than SA. They forced Aoi to tell them where Kei Takishima is and they were pointed to the highest tower that they could see by their eyes. And so they continued their journey saving their friend.

The S.A group started moving on their way for the highest tower, as expected there will be lot of struggles before reaching Takishima. Hundreds, thousands, millions and billions of guards faced them as they were approached by the Kei's Grandfather not to let anyone pass specially a group of teenagers who are about the age of his Grandson.

First Megumi used her voice to disable the movement of guards but it was not enough since they were too many. Next was Jun using his title as the worst violin player but it was as the same effect of Megumi's attack so they thought of trying to do their talent all at once. With Hikari's fighting skills, Jun's violin, Megumi's Voice, Tadashi and Akira's motorcycle and Ryuu's ability to control animals. They have successfully beaten all of the guards.

The old man could not control his temper anymore; he went out of the building to face the SA by himself. As they saw the face of the Kei's Grandpa they know that they do not stand a chance to win and so Kei Takishima from the rooftop know so because they are already exhausted and they are facing the best of the best. The old man knocked them off so easily but they wouldn't stop fighting because in their mind and heart, they know that they are not just fighting for their lives but also for their friend. Kei could not stand to see his friends getting hurt so much, that's why he jumped to the land like a ball of fire that landed in front of Hikari by a perfect 90°.

Now that they are complete as a group of seven, nothing is impossible for them to do. The place where they stand enlightened as bright as the sun as they do their Special A power called **suihou muri** (meaning nothing is impossible.) The biggest fight of the history just started. The light that they emit moved at a very fast motion attacking the old man making it weak and disabled to move, declaring them as the winner.

Kei Takishima knows that he could not miss Hikari Hanazono much more, that's why he hugged her immediately and kissed her by the lips making Hikari fell inlove with Takishima. Everyone in the party cried and clapped as they saw how Kei love Hikari and his friends so much. The flower on Hikari's pocket just fell down seeing that it was already destroyed because of the entire moves that they have done during their fights. Kei said "So I won…. Ms. Top 2!" Hikari screamed "Don't' call me Ms. Top 2" and everyone laughed.

After the big trouble they went back to Japan to continue their study. The S.A. studied together until they have graduated college. Kei's Grandpa arrived in Japan and the whole S.A. was terrified thinking that it would disturb them again but they were wrong, the old man offered Kei and Hikari to get married as soon as possible. Hikari said "Sorry but I can't accept you offer just until I have the agreement of everyone in my family." The old man said "Don't worry about that, I have already talked to your parents about it and they have agreed immediately." Hikari said "I'm happy to hear that and so I accept your offer." Kei was so happy about it and so were Hikari and the rest of their friends.

After a week, the marriage was planned and was already complete. They were married at Hakusen academy with the blessing and witness of everyone around them and after that, they lived happily ever after.

**P.S:** Even thought they are already married, Hikari didn't stop with his goal to beat Kei Takishima, did she succeded, well….. no one know hahaha ! ! ! !


End file.
